characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Nia (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Nia is one of the main protagonists in the video game Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Background Nia was an ordinary healer Blade belonging to the daughter of a nobleman in the Gormott Province. However, her Driver soon got incredibly ill with nothing, be it regular medicine or healing Arts, able to save her. In a last ditch attempt to save her, the nobleman fused his daughter's cells with Nia thus turning Nia into a Flesh Eater Blade. Nia lost her immortality and was raised as the nobleman's daughter. Once the nobleman died, she bonded with his Core Crystal and because she was being hunted by Indol for her Flesh Eater nature, she eventually found herself working for Torna which lead to her meeting and joining Rex. Powers and Abilities * Healing Manipulation: As a result of being a Flesh Eater, Nia's healing powers have increased exponentially. Her powers allow her to heal her teammates but she can also manipulate the healing factors of her enemies such as Malos. She can even "invert" the healing factor to erode enemies from the inside. * Water Manipulation: Nia also has mastery over water and implements this in her attacks and healing. * Claws: Seems to possess claws as a result of having Gormotti cells merged with her. She used these claws to easily shred up her wanted poster. * Weapon Manifestation: Like all Blades, Nia possesses the ability to generate a weapon that both she and her Driver, Rex, can use. Nia's particular weapon is the Catalyst Scimitar * Force-Field Generation: Another standard ability that all Blades possess though Nia also seems to have a variant where she can use this to heal everyone inside. Arts * Butterfly Blade: Causes damage. * Jaguar Slash: '''Causes damage and spawns an HP potion with a 50% chance to spawn two. * '''Healing Halo: Heals the entire party. * Gemini Loop: Causes damage and increases damage dealt to the side by 50%. Skills * Feral Awakening: Allows use of Arts at the start of battle. * Soothing Hand: Increases the HP restored when reviving a teammate by 15%. * Catgirl: '''Increases Agility by 20. * '''Ether Talent: Increases Ether by 20. * Kinetic Vision: Increases Dexterity by 20. * Herb Synthesis: Boosts the effect of HP Potions by 20%. * Big Cat: Increases maximum HP by 200. * Tooth and Claw: Allows use of Driver Art after cancelling a Driver Art. * Hard Hitter: Extends Break duration by 20%. * Bestial Pursuit: Adds 20% to damage ratio after cancelling an auto-attack. * Natural Selection: Increases HP restored to self by 10% (excludes HP potions). * Panther Pounce: Increases damage dealt by a surprise attack by 50%. Dromarch Dromarch is Nia's Blade and partner. Like herself, Dromarch is a Healer Blade who has mastery over water. He is also responsible for the manifestation of Nia's main weapon, the Twin Rings. Chakrams that use ether energy for attacks. Specials * Raging Tiger: Slash repeatedly by unleashing his inner beast. Absorbs 100% of critical damage dealt as HP. * Aqua Wave: Attack enemies and heal allies with a wave of ether. When landing a hit, restores 50% of damage dealt to the whole party. * Wild Roar: '''Shoot forward all ether collected by the rings. Spawns two HP potions on hit. * '''Dark Maelstrom: Follow up Wild Roar with an overwhelming assault. Arts * Debuff Cancel: Cancels debuffs from enemies. * Accuracy Up: Increases accuracy. Skills * Celestial Gift: Reduces Blade Combo damage received from enemies by 50%. * River's Blessing: Restores 5% HP when using a Driver Art. * Howl of Calm: Adds 25% chance of restoring 12% HP after taking a hit. * Water Mastery: Manipulation of water * Botany: Knowledge related to plants. * Ancient Wisdom: Knowledge related to ancient civilizations. Used to decode ancient writing. Alternate Form Blade Form In this form Nia's healing abilities massively increase, especially when she is with her Driver Rex. Nia is a Water Healer Blade based around support. In this form she has access to several Specials and Arts though she does need to be with Rex to access some of them. Specials * Last Hope: Drains enemies' life force and distribute it to allies. Restores 20% HP of damage dealt when a Special connects. * Merciful Heart: Attack enemies with a water shock wave. Spawns two HP potions on hit. * Redeeming Strike: Destroy enemies from within by manipulating the power of regeneration. When landing a hit, restores 50% of damage dealt to the whole party. * Divine Sword: Invert the power of regeneration to erode the enemy from within. Arts * Debuff Cancel: Cancels debuffs from enemies. * Absrob Damage: Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed damage. Skills * Sea of Plenty: Periodically restores 8% HP to entire party while at max affinity. * Instant Regen: Adds 25% chance of restoring 12% HP after taking a hit. * Cellular Stimulus: Restores 12% HP of damage dealt after a successful auto-attack. * Water Mastery: The ability to manipulate water and power of a Water Blade. * Forestry: Knowledge related to trees. * Fortitude: The power to endure hardships. Feats Strength * Easily shredded her wanted poster. * Her healing manipulation was able to directly counter Malos' ability to destroy matter. * Her healing manipulation was able to heal wounds delivered by Malos' Artifice Aion. Speed * Dromarch was easily able to get to Rex before Malos did. * Dromarch has dodged one of Pyra's fireballs. * Dromarch survived a blast of electricity. Durability * Dromarch's force-field was able to block cannon fire. Pyra who is the legendary Aegis had difficulty blocking the same fire minutes earlier. * Dromarch was able to run through a mini-cyclone generated by Roc. Skill * Her and Rex easily outclassed 7 Ardanian soldier. * Resurrected Niall. * Her Blade Form was the only reason Rex and his team were able to pass Addam's test. * Her Blade Form, with Rex, was able to defeat Malos. Weakness * Her healing abilities can be nullified by extreme cold. * Like most Blades, Nia needs ether from the atmosphere to fuel her abilities. Removing this ether can prove fatal. * Nia does not have the standard immortality that most Blades possess. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Water Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:JRPG Characters